


A Trace of Light

by silvertrails



Series: Tirion Arc [34]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Glorfindel misses his cousins and feels lonely after Fëanor is exiled to Formenos.Laurëfindil (Glorfindel) is Findis' son in my stories.Ehtelë is the name I give to Ecthelion of the Fountain.





	A Trace of Light

**A Trace of Light  
** By CC  
November, 2018 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This was written for the SWG Holiday Feast Challenge

First course: Starters - Choose a favorite novel off your bookshelf or--if you're feeling brave--a novel at random. The first sentence is your prompt. 

_La vida es un pequeño espacio de luz entre dos nostalgias: la de lo que aún no has vivido y la de lo que ya no vas a poder vivir._

_Rosa Montero, La Carne_

My translation – there is an English edition but I read it in Spanish:

_Life is a small space of light between two nostalgias: the one from what you have never lived, and the one that you will not be able to live anymore. (Rosa Montero, Flesh)_

* * *

Pityafinwë and Telufinwë were gone. They had left Tirion with Fëanáro and their older brothers, heading to Formenos. Finwë had left with them, leaving the Noldorin kingship in Nolofinwë’s hands for the duration of Fëanáro’s exile. Laurëfindil missed his grandfather and king, but mostly he missed the twins. 

Laurëfindil was sitting alone on his bed, having refused to go out to ride with Ehtelë and Arakáno. He loved them too, but with Pityafinwë gone, Laurëfindil felt abandoned and lonely. They all had shared kisses playfully once they grew up, but after Pityafinwë kissed Arakáno, Laurëfindil had felt such jealousy that he had made sure to be the one kissing the elder twin from then on. 

Arakáno was in love with Ehtelë, anyway. 

_Am I in love with Pityo?_

Laurëfindil didn’t know, but he had been drawn to his cousin since the first time they played together in Finwë’s garden. It was different with Telufinwë, who seldom participated in those games. Laurëfindil had never felt the need to kiss him that way.

And now they were gone both of them, and the merry group they had formed was destroyed by their sire’s distrust and anger with each other. Pityafinwë had had a nasty argument with Arakáno, and only Telufinwë and Laurëfindil had been able to stop them from hitting each other. 

Laurëfindil closed his eyes and let himself fall back on the bed, his mind still whirling with confusion and pain. Did he love Pityafinwë? Would they ever see each other again? 

_Will I fall in love one day?_

It was not fair to be apart, but even Findekáno and Maitimo were no longer together, and Laurëfindil had seen Morifinwë arguing with Aikanáro the day they left. 

_Will we ever be a family again?_

Laurëfindil didn´t know, but the day Fëanáro drew a sword and threatened Nolofinwë, their world had shattered, and the only thing they could do now was to pick up the broken pieces.


End file.
